


Day 4 - Christmas lights

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Day 4, Fireplace sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Not us smutty as it could be, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, Ripping Clothes, Top Magnus Bane, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Alec never knew the subtle magic in Christmas lights, but when they reflect in Magnus’ eyes he might start believing yet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Day 4 - Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Christmas lights  
> Pleas read tags for rating and tags!  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the Malec Discord Server  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

Alec came back from the hunt with his siblings. They split in front of the brooklyn bridge. Jace and Izzy went to the Institute, and Alec went to Magnus’ loft.

Even from the bridge he could see that Magnus’ street was brighter than what it was the day before. His heart tightened with worry before he realized the light was too white to be coming from a fire. 

Curiosity driving his steps, he started running, just to freeze on the street adjacent to the one where the warlock lived.

Alec had never seen so many lights before. They were all white, but had different shapes. Some resembled baubles, many looked like falling stars, others imitated icicles and snowflakes.

As Alec walked towards the loft, he felt as if the night had suddenly turned into day. The first though he had was amazement.  _ Oh how beautiful the streets looked like that. _ The next was concern for the neighbors. He guessed that it had to be hard to sleep with this brightness.

If he was surprised by the street, he was completely speechless when he saw lights on Magnus' apartment building.

_ Ok. That's it. _ Alec knew that his boyfriend loved to be in the center of attention, but this time he went a little overboard.

He stood in front of Magnus’ doors in a record time. As Alec went inside, he stood frozen, marveling at the beauty. He swallowed loudly when he saw his boyfriend standing in the middle of the balcony. Magnus was dressed in a long black coat, and high winter boots. His feet were hidden under snow, which was sparkling in the twinkling of the lights.

Every time Alec thought that Magnus couldn't look more beautiful, the warlock proved him wrong.

He went to the balcony door and leaned against the door frame; wanting to enjoy this amazing view for a moment.

Magnus was quite restless for a four hundred year old warlock, and Alec had rarely seen him so calm and quiet. He kept telling him stories about the adventures and the wonderful places he had visited, and would like to take him too. 

The shadowhunter gasped when he realized Magnus might be afraid that, one day, Alec would get bored of Magnus if he didn’t entertain him every time they were together.

“How long are you going to stand there, staring at me?” The warlock's quiet voice shocked him out of his thoughts.

“Why? Does it bother you?” Alec answered, stepping onto the balcony, and standing behind Magnus’ back, hugging him and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Of course not,” Magnus answered, tilting his head to let Alec place a tender kiss on his cold check. “I was just about to go get dinner ready.”

He tried to step from him, but Alec didn’t let him.

“Alexander?”

“I like it here,” he said, placing another light kiss on Magnus’ neck. “It looks very romantic, don’t you think so?”

Alec could feel Magnus as he trembled in his arms.

“Are you cold?” The boy asked worriedly. “How long were you standing out here?”

“Not quite long,” the warlock answered reassuringly, smiling at him. “I was waiting for you.”

Magnus turned in his arms, and looked at him from under his lashes. If Alec hadn't known better, he would have thought his boyfriend was shy. The shadowhunter held his chin and gently tilted his head to gaze into Magnus' eyes. Usually narrow cat pupils, dilated instantly as they met Alec's blue irises.

Alec felt a tingling that went down to his stomach as they stood there, staring at each other's eyes, as if there was nothing in the world but them and the lights illuminating their faces.

“I love you,” Magnus eyes widened more, as if that was even possible, and Alec’s heart tightened seeing his reaction. It wasn’t the first time when he said this after all.

It was true that he didn't say it as often as Magnus did. The warlock must know that his feelings hadn't changed even if he didn’t say  _ I love you _ out loud every time they see each other, right? 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this as often as you deserved,” he said hesitantly, not giving Magnus enough time to argue. “But I want you to know that I love you Magnus, and I’m the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you to take care of me.”

The warlock's eyes shone with all the love Alec didn’t feel he deserved.  _ How can  _ I  _ be worthy of this incredible man? The man who would sacrifice himself to save anyone who asked. _ Magnus grabbed Alec’s scarf in his hand and pulled him for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they stumbled towards the loft, still holding onto each other’s clothes. 

As they reached the door, Magnus pinned Alec to the doorframe, clinging to him, tearing a loud moan from the boy's mouth.

“M… agnus,” he stuttered, trying to untangle his boyfriend's scarf. “Please, Magnus.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you, my love,” Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec blinked at sudden brightness coming from the loft.

The warlock summoned more lights, they hung from the ceiling beams, imitating icicles, and they were tangled in the curtains, looking like a waterfall. Alec couldn't take his eyes off them so when Magnus took a step into the loft they stumbled and fell on the carpet in front of the fireplace. 

Alec gasped when Magnus tried to stand in the process elbowing him in the stomach.

“Sorry,” the warlock said worriedly, searching Alec's face for any sign of pain.

“Don’t be,” Alec interrupted his fussing and pulled him into another kiss.

They have always made love with passion that almost blinded them and with intense pleasure.

They quickly got rid of their scarves and ripped almost every button on their coats in their attempt to get them off faster. 

Alec took his arms out of the sleeves of his coat, not bothering to remove it from under himself. They didn't have time for this. However, he paused for a moment, sliding Magnus's coat from his shoulders, taking a moment to admire the marvelous navy blue shirt with gold accents that perfectly accentuated his boyfriend's golden-green eyes. He groaned, dissatisfied, as he thought that Magnus would have to take it off.

“Everything, okay?” Magnus looked at him worriedly. “Are we going too fast? Or…”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted him sitting up and claiming his lips, finally sliding his coat all the way from his arms. “You just look amazing in this shirt, and you are not allowed to take it off.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened, and a huge smile appeared on his face, when he said teasingly. “Never?”

Alec nodded adding hoarsely. “And ever.”

They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothes. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers their pants were gone, too frustrated to deal with taking them off manually.

Alec slipped his hands under Magnus’s shirt caressing gently at his tanned, smooth skin, trying to focus on this feeling and not at what Magnus was doing with his long fingers.

The Nephilim shuddered when he felt the first slicked one gently breach him, and he tried to focus on steading his shuddering breath, when Magnus started to move his finger, preparing him. 

He grabbed at Magnus forearms closing his eyes when he felt another finger slide inside him. He opened them again only when he felt Magnus free hand caress his flushed check with so much tenderness that it almost made him melt.

“Magnus…” he moans loudly as the warlock curves his fingers just the right way, and shudders seeing the lust burning in his eyes.

Alec squirmed under his gaze and his fingers were a steady movement, trying to take him as dip as he could. 

When he felt Magnus add a third finger, he whimpered at the slight burning sensation, but recovered quickly as the warlock aimed for his prostate again, and again,  _ and again _ .

“Magnus, no! I’m going to…” he screamed, and groaned when the warlock slid his fingers out in one move leaving him empty. “Please. I need...”

“You are so cute when you beg, my sweet Alexander,” his gaze was blurred and he barely saw Magnus’ face, but he could feel his warm hands grabbing at his calves, moving them to rest on his shoulders. “Look at me, my love.”

Alec obeyed, opening his eyes didn't even remembering when he closed them. He met Magnus's eyes, and it took his breath away when he saw how beautiful they look, with tiny sparkles that the Christmas lights created in them.

He was so mesmerized that he didn't react when Magnus entered him with a single thrust.

“Alexander?”

“Why are you so perfect?” Alec asked before Magnus could start to worry about his silence.

Magnus' gaze warmed when he answered him, “I could say the same about you, my love.” 

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips, and the warlock was once again grateful for the flexibility rune and years of intense training, as the movement made Alec's knees and shoulders touch.

Magnus straightened up, and smiled at the blissful look on his boyfriend’s face. He gripped his hips, using it as a leverage, he slides almost all the way out just to immediately trust back in. Alec screamed with pleasure, when Magnus’ cock hits his prostate.

Magnus quickly adjusted his pace trusting his hips up every time Alec was pushing down on him. Making every slide of their bodies more intense. 

“By... the… Angel,” Alec spoke clenching his fist on his coat, pausing with each thrust of the warlock's hips feeling that he was close. “Mag…”

Magnus eyes moved to his, and the warlock didn’t need anything more to understand what he meant. He changes the angle and speeds up, hitting Alec's prostate with every move. 

They both scream when Alec comes with the warlock name on his tongue, tightening around Magnus’ cock and making him follow almost at the same time.

They take a break to catch their breath before Magnus slipped out of his boyfriend's body, shushing Alec’s small whimper.

He gently laid down Alec's legs from his shoulders, taking time to massage his trembling muscles not wanting them to ache the next day.

He leaned over the shadowhunter and kissed him, smiling fondly as he saw the satisfied smile on his face. He put one arm around his boyfriend’s back, lifting him to a sitting position, with free hand reaching for a blanket that he left on the couch before.

Alec sighed content when he felt when Magnus wrapped the blanket tightly around his shivering body.

“Are you cold?” The warlock asked softly. When Alec shook his head, he picked him up from the ruined coat and carried him into their bedroom, leaving all the mess to be cleaned up later. Probably with a little help from his magic.

He gently laid Alec on the bed immediately sliding behind him, not wanting to leave him alone.

Magnus covered them and cuddled up against his boyfriend's back, glad that he had managed to convince Alec to another Christmas tradition.


End file.
